


既明23

by afufu



Category: afu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	既明23

车开得不快，和平时速度差不多到了家。  
许衍走在前边，对着电梯门看身后的谈羽，等门一开，他立马跳了进去举手投降：“我洗个澡，洗个澡，求你了！”  
谈羽不说话，合上门，外套随手扔在了玄关：“不是说爱我吗？”  
这男人有点讨厌，许衍把花放在电视柜上走了过去，讨好地环住他的脖子：“可怕疼了。”

床上的乐趣从来是只嫌少不怕多的，许衍虽然紧张，但期待同样也很多。  
他听谈羽的话在沙发旁脱衣服，房子的温度还没升上来，只剩衬衫时他抖了抖：“冷，去床上好嘛。”  
谈羽不理他，兜头把卫衣脱了，走过来时居然还顾得上撒娇：“我以为你都答应我了。”

许衍没办法，把内裤扯了踩在脚底，哆哆嗦嗦上了沙发。  
沙发倒挺软，跪着并不难受，他能听见谈羽踩着地毯过来的声音，想了想还是把额头抵在胳膊上伏了下去。

家里就两个男人，什么东西都在明处放着。  
谈羽从茶几下的小篮里取出瓶润滑，往手心倒了些，直接把冰冰凉全擦在了许衍股间。即使没什么灯，也能看见手底的肉因为刺激缩了缩。  
他直接拉开裤链，把硬了一路的阴茎抵在了入口：“那我进去了啊。”

许衍抖了一下，没说话。  
他知道会这样，轻声笑了一下，龟头往里边顶了顶。

入口非常紧，又沾了润滑剂，第一下没进去，滑开了。  
今晚有的是时间，谈羽再次顶到了地方。这次他握住了许衍后颈，力道相互作用，很艰难，但还是让整个龟头挤了进去。  
许衍的里边非常热，很紧，完美地包裹住了入侵者。

但他本人显然不大舒服，受姿势影响，他不能大幅抬头，只能握着沙发扶手粗声呼气。  
感觉体内的龟头没有要动的迹象，他缩了缩肛口，做了一次无声的催促。

“急什么。”谈羽往两人相接的地方又挤了点润滑，食指沿着那圈好好抹了一遍。  
没有打招呼，他往外退了点儿，毫无预兆地全部顶了进去。

这是许衍第一次有要被捅坏的错觉，身后的人就是个牲口。  
沙发扶手几乎要把手硌坏，他猛地挺起腰，瞬间铺了满身的汗：“你要捅死我！”  
“别造谣。”

谈羽感受了一会儿，还是往外退。  
有了上次的经验，没等他彻底退出去，许衍就骇得往前爬了一点儿：“不能了，不能了！”  
于是他把许衍没完全脱掉的衬衣自后方扯了下来，在手腕处一绕锁住了人，他把人往自己的方向扯了扯，看着许衍弯折起来，缓慢地顶了进去。

太慢，触感异常清晰，包括摩擦时火辣辣的痛。  
许衍眼角溢出些生理性泪水，这个姿势让他难受。跪着挺腰对一个柔韧度不太行的男人来说太难，偏巧这姿势能让牲口进得很深，难受相叠，他想说些求饶的话让这场性爱轻松一点。  
可是太没尊严了，男人在床上多好斗，谈羽越是这样，他就越想逞能。为面子折腰，他喘了声，又把腰往下塌了塌，阴茎随着他的动作又往里滑了滑。

谈羽持枪行凶，许衍持靓行凶，两个半斤八两。  
捱过了开始因为剧烈摩擦升起的痛，剩下的就是身体上的默契。不多时，许衍身上的薄汗就变作了旁的滋味。  
他扶着沙发往起撑了撑，有余力扭头和谈羽接吻。

也许是想保持今晚的冷酷模样，谈羽只蜻蜓点水般在他唇上落了落。  
可过了几秒，冷酷本人又后悔了，俯下身和许衍接了一个绵长的吻。

明明是个再甜不过的人，许衍美滋滋地想。  
他自己也会，谈羽也会，不多时，两人同时到了高潮。  
没戴套，谈羽也懒得拔出，直接就射在了里边。

许衍习惯了，他揣着对方的精液坐在谈羽身上：“走了肯定想你。”  
“那我生日前你得回来。”


End file.
